marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aron (Earth-616)
Initially hesitant, the elder Watchers allowed Uatu to mentor Aron while watching Earth. The rebel Watcher Uatu could be a better teacher for a rebel youngster than other, more conservative Watchers. Uatu instructed Aron on the non-interference and the passive observation. Excited about adventure, Aron attempted to interfere on behalf of the superhero team Fantastic Four, while they were aiding the race of Inhumans who lived on the moon. Aron was prevented by Uatu. However, Aron decided that he wanted to live adventures, and the first step to do so was avoiding being noticed by the Watchers. He devised a means to do so, with a special uniform. Aron secretly traveled to Earth and found residence in Empire State Building from which he watched the Fantastic Four's activities. Aron found out about the formation of a new version of the villain team the Frightful Four. Their leader, the Wizard, decided that they needed new members and sent an invitation for new, powerful members. Aron formed an alliance with the Frightful Four with the robot Dragon Man in tow, so that he could collect tissue samples from the Fantastic Four. Although the Frightful Four were in the bad end of a fight against the Fantastic Four, Aron's timely arrival changed the tide: Aron defeated the Fantastic Four nearly single-handedly. The Wizard tried to order Aron to destroy the Fantastic Four, but Aron was not interested. Aron took this opportunity to take cell samples from the unconscious Fantastic Four to make clones of them. Soon, the Fantastic Four were awake and defeated the Frightful Four, but Aron's clones were ready. Soon after, Aron replaced the Fantastic Four, Frightful Four, and the Ms. Marvel (Sharon Ventura) with their respective clones, placing the others in suspended animation (The false Fantastic Four included the "spiky" version of the Thing and the rocky version of Ms. Marvel). With these pawns, Aron acted out his desires for adventure, allowing the clones to relive the real team's earliest adventures. But Aron also managed to spoil the Fantastic Four's reputation after they performed several acts against the public interest, because the clones were fanatic and lacking the mercy of the originals. Nobody suspected from the change, but the team managed to turn Mole Man hostile again and tried to impose a Fantastitax of 50$ to every New Yorker. The superteam known as the Avengers investigated the Four's behavior, uncovered Aron, and released his captives, who defeated their counterparts. Aron allowed everyone to return to their respective places on Earth, and placed the clones in suspended animation before teleporting his entire facility to a cave on Jasper National Park, Canada. There, they discovered that the Fantastic Four and the Frightful Four had escaped and were fighting again, while Aron was frozen and helpless due to his own actions. Both teams of Fantastic Four believed to be the original and they fought, but the real Fantastic Four prevailed, and defeated the Frightful Four too. Aron then revealed that he had never been really helpless. He teleported the Frightful Four to the Vault prison and the false Fantastic Four to his own headquarter, where they would be placed in suspended animation. Aron would analyze their dreams and get the excitement he longed. He then teleported all his base to an unrevealed location, probably still on Earth. At another time, the villain Doctor Doom managed to discover Aron, and siphoned a portion of Aron's cosmic energy for himself. In an attempt to regain it, Aron masqueraded as Uatu in order to manipulate the Fantastic Four to defeat Dr. Doom and have him relinquish his power. Once the elder Watchers learned of Aron's disobedience to the code of non-intervention, they brought him to the Watcher home-world to stand trial, but he managed to escape their grasp. Later Aron was involved in a scheme with an evil Reed Richards from another timeline who called himself the Dark Raider. Eventually Uatu converted Aron into energy into recreating The One after he was destroyed by the Celestials. | Powers = * All the powers common to the Watchers, which are beyond the comprehension of humans, including: ** Animal Communication ** Astral Projection ** Clairvoyance ** Empathy ** Force Fields ** Generation and manipulation of massive amounts of cosmic energy, including transmutation and blasts. ** Illusion Casting ** Levitation ** Longevity ** Mental Probes ** Post-cognition ** Psychic Screen ** Remote Senses ** Shape-shifting (only to one similar of the race he is watching, or to other watchers) ** Super-human Endurance ** Telekinesis ** Telepathy ** Teleportation ** Telescopic vision | Abilities = An expert in alien technology and history of the universe | Strength = Class 100 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = His armor provides protection against the Watchers' detections. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cloners Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Clairvoyance Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Zoopathy Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field Category:Astral Projection Category:Flight Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Transmutation Category:Empaths